Jell-o Wobz: Adventures Through the Net
Jell-o Wobz:Adventures Through the Net is a spin-off of Jell-o Wobz. Plot The Wobz are sucked into the World Wide Web, where they meet a character named Link, and they also explore (because internet explorers haha get it). Workers 174.93.47.17(creator, does everything on the show as of now) Characters * Bucket * Meg * Baker * Nigel * Walter * Link * Thumbnail(supporting character) * Black Cube(main antagonist) * Myspace Manny(minor character) * Four(character from another show with a cameo) * X(character from another show with a cameo) * Gogy Viruses(antagonists) * ODer Army(antagonists) * NSFW Tumblr posts(antagonists) * NSFW DeviantArt pictures(antagonists) * Twitter Bird(former antagonist) * Tweetly(minor character) * Pepper(mentioned) * Bingy(minor character) * Mindomo Map of Doom(antagonist) Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: The Internet (TV-Y7-FV) Plot:The Wobz are sucked into the World Wide Web and meet Link, a sentient YouTube link. Episode 2: YouTube Yonder(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to YouTube, but Meg gets trapped in a video. Episode 3: Fantastic Facebook(TV-PG-DFV) Plot: The team goes to Facebook, where they must prevent videos from being freebooted. Episode 4: Troubling Twitter(TV-PG-DL) Plot: The team goes to Twitter, but Walter and Baker are captured by the Twitter bird. Episode 5: Tumbling Through Tumblr(TV-14-DLS) Plot: The team goes to Tumblr, where they must attack all the NSFW content. Episode 6: Rambling through Roblox(TV-PG-DFV) Plot: the team goes to Roblox, where they have to destroy as many ODers as possible. Episode 7: Random Reddit(TV-PG-DL) Plot: The team goes to Reddit, but Baker gets lost in it. Episode 8: Dangerous DeviantArt(TV-14-DLS) Plot:The team goes to DeviantArt, where they must attack more NSFW content. Episode 9: Three Cheers for 4chan(TV-PG-DFV) Plot: The team goes to 4chan, but problems arise when Walter becomes obsessed with it. Episode 10: Magical Myspace(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Myspace, but Nigel gets lost in it. Episode 11: God Awful Gogy(TV-PG-DL) Plot: The team goes to Gogy, but when Link gets captured by the viruses hidden in the site, the Wobz have to save him. Episode 12: No Yippees for Yahoo(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Yahoo in order to climb the piles of searches there. Episode 13: YouTube Yonder 2: The Never-Ending War(TV-PG-DL) Plot: The team goes back to YouTube in order to settle the PewDiePie vs. T-Series battle. Episode 14: Fabulous Fandom(TV-14-DLS) Plot: The team goes to Fandom, but Meg gets lost in one of the wikis there. Episode 15: Come on, Khan(TV-PG-DL) Plot: When the team goes to Khan Academy, Bucket tries to impress Link. Episode 16: Amazing Amazon(TV-PG-DL) Plot: The team goes to Amazon, but Nigel becomes obsessed with buying stuff there. Episode 17: Epic Ebay(TV-PG-DL) Plot: The team goes to Ebay, but Baker is put up for auction there. Episode 18: Doctor Document(TV-Y7-FV) Plot: The team goes to Google Docs, where they get attacked by text. Episode 19: Make New Friends but Keep Nigel(TV-Y7-FV) Plot: Nigel begins to miss Pepper while in the World Wide Web. Episode 20: Grin for Google+(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Google+, but Walter gets lost in it. Episode 21: Know your Wob(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Know Your Meme, but when Walter finds a meme about him, he begins to have an identity crisis. Episode 22: Interesting Instagram(TV-PG-D) Plot: the team goes to Instagram, but Meg gets stuck in a picture there. Episode 23: Super Snapchat(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Snapchat, but Nigel becomes obsessed with posting there. Episode 24: Strange Scratch(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Scratch, but Baker gets trapped in a project there. Episode 25:Amazing Antzzz(TV-PG-D) Plot:The team goes to Antzzz, but Meg becomes obsessed with playing it. Episode 26(Season Finale): The Virus Test(TV-PG-DFV) Plot: When a virus called Black Cube attacks the World Wide Web, the team has to harness their true abilities. Season 2 Episode 27: Twitch Time(TV-PG-D) Plot:The team goes to Twitch, but Walter becomes obsessed with streaming there. Episode 28:Dilligent Discord(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Discord, but Baker gets lost in it. Episode 29:Rallying the Rip-Offs(TV-PG-D) Plot:The team goes to various rip-off mobile games, in order to shut them down. Episode 30: Terrible Tinder(TV-14-DLS) Plot: The team goes to Tinder in order to shut it down. Episode 31:The KissCartoon Caper(TV-14-DLS) Plot: The team goes to KissCartoon, where they must destroy both the NSFW ads and the malware. Episode 32:Weird Wikipedia(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Wikipedia, where they must make it 100% reliable. Episode 33: Powerful Pear Deck(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Pear Deck, but Walter gets trapped in a session. Episode 34:Napping about Neopets(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Neopets, but Baker turns into a Chia there. Episode 35: Rockstar Raz-Kids(TV-Y7-FV) Plot: The team goes to Raz-Kids, but they have to read all the books in order to leave. Episode 36: Prodigy Power(TV-Y7-FV) Plot: The team goes to Prodigy, but when Link's friend Thumbnail tags along, trouble occurs. Episode 37:Slide Superhero(TV-PG-D) (TV Movie) Plot: Bucket wants to be like a celebrity in the World Wide Web, named Slide Superhero, so he goes to Google Slides by himself in order to find a special presentation. Episode 38: What about Wattpad?(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Wattpad, but they get lost from each other. Episode 39: Not Pushing (Netflix) Buttons(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Netflix, where they have to watch every movie on the site, in order to save the website from a virus. Episode 40: Feeling Sorry for Skype(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Skype, but Link gets severely injured by a message. Episode 41: Kooky Kickstarter(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Kickstarter, but Meg and Nigel begin to compete on who can have the most successful project. Episode 42: Vine Isn't Vile(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Vine, but Link becomes in risk of being deleted after he becomes stuck under a message. Episode 43: Fun through Fanfiction.net(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Fanfiction.net, but they become trapped when the site shuts down for maintenance. Episode 44: Special Sites(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Google Sites, but Nigel refuses to leave. Episode 45:Spectacular Spreadsheets(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Google Sheets, but Baker is kidnapped by a gang of spreadsheet thugs. Episode 46: Kind ol' Kahoot(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Kahoot, but both Bucket and Baker become trapped under Kahoot questions. Episode 47: Mindomo and the Mind Mappers(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Mindomo, but Walter accidentally causes Link to turn into a Mindomo link. Episode 48: Funny Forms(TV-Y7-FV) Plot: The team goes to Google Forms, but Nigel storms off after Link argues with him. Episode 49: Baker and Bing(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team goes to Bing, where Baker becomes friends with a search. Episode 50 : Goodbye, Google+(TV-PG-D) Plot: The team decides to mourn for Google+'s shutdown, but Walter doesn't take it's shutdown well. Episode 51: Looking Forward to The Future(TV-PG-DFV) Plot: The team thinks about the possibilities with their adventures in the World Wide Web. Episode 52(Season Finale): Link Today, Gone Tomorrow(TV-PG-DFV) Plot: When Black Cube returns to get rid of Link, the Wobz need to hide him and save the World Wide Web again. Season 3 Episode 53: Love at First Watch(TV-PG-D) Plot: The Wobz decide to help Link find love. Episode 54: Halloween in the Internet(TV-PG-DFV) Plot: The team goes to different websites to see what they do for Halloween. Episode 55: Vat19 Vs. Brookstone(TV-PG-DFV) Plot: A war breaks out between Vat19 and Brookstone, and the team must stop it.